The Fire Dragon and The Queen of Celestial Spirits
by xia.l.lee
Summary: It's A Quest of Happiness and A Journey begins with smiles.
1. My promise

Natsu was busy finding out what kind of quest is he going to do,but then lucy went near him and ask him about what's this all about.

Lucy: Hey!Natsu!

Natsu: What is it?

Lucy: Uh..what are you searching for?

Natsu: a quest of course?want to help?it can help you pay your rent!*laughs*

Lucy: Hey!that's not funny!

Natsu: Oh Sorry about that!*giggles*

Lucy: Y-you are really mean,you know that!

Natsu: W-what! i was just joking!*rubs head*,and i find out the a job for us!*smiles*

Lucy: R-really!*starles*sometimes..you can be also k-kind..*smiles a bit*then let's go!*grabs natsu arms*

Natsu: O-okay!Let's go!*smiles*

Lucy: hai!*energetic smile*

They went on their mission,it was a killing some kind of wyvern and get the scales.

Natsu: it says here,that we have to kill a wyvern?i hope it's not elemental.*smirks*

Lucy: A Wyvern!?let's hope too..*sweats*

Natsu: What are you afraid of lucy!You got on your side!let's go!*grabs her hand*don't worry!I'll protect you!

Lucy: P-promise!?

Natsu: Yup!

They went on the journal to kill the wyvern and natsu sees is as Blizzard Wyvern.

Natsu: Oh Yes!it's Blizzard Wyvern!*smirks* I am Fired up!

Lucy: Thanks goodness!*gets the key of Archer*I Summon Thee Sagittarius!

Sagittarius appears and ready to shot the wyvern.

Lucy: Sagittarius!Shot the Wyvern with your Fire Arrows!

Sagittarius: Okay Lucy!*Gets My Bow and Shoots with Fire Arrows*

Lucy: Now Natsu!

Natsu: Got that!*gets ready and jumps*Roar of The Fire Dragon*

Lucy: Good Job Saggitarius,you may rest now!

Sagittarius: okay,Lucy!Moshi Moshi!*backs to spirit world*

The Wyvern suddenly goes on rampage,Lucy was panicking.

Lucy: N-Natsu!T-he wyvern...is awake!*starts running to him*

Natsu: *Runs towards her*Fire Dragons: Talons*i promise to protect you right?*Fire Dragons: Roar*Now Lucy!

Lucy: *I open thee gate of gate: Taurus*Taurus!Onegai!

Taurus: Lucy,Long time no see!,Alright!*Hits the Wyvern with The Axe*

Lucy: You may return now.

Taurus: see ya again,lucy!*went back to spirit world*

Natsu: is it dead?

Lucy: i hope so!*exhausted*sits down*

The Wyvern is still moving,and natsu is really fired up.

Natsu: *smiles* *Fire Dragons: Brillant Flame*Okay,Lucy!we can go 's dead!*gives her a hand*

Lucy: Phew..*grabs his hands*alright..let's go bring the fangs by the way!

Natsu: Oh yeah,it was part of the quest!*carries the fangs*

Lucy: You did well!*smiles*

Natsu: it was nothing really! a promise is a promise!

Lucy: well let's go back now!

They went back to the guild with a smile on their faces,they have enjoyed their journey and started something new.


	2. I will take care of you

They are tired because of their journey,Lucy didn't go to the guild,because she was sick,and natsu was searching for her in the guild,but still lucy tried to go to guild.

~inside the house~

Lucy: *stands up while wiggling*wipes sweats*i-i-i must go to the guild..*runs toward the towns*

Lucy went inside the guild,feeling weak and she always fell down on the ground but some-body caught her.

Lucy: *dizzy*lost my balance*

Suddenly Natsu rushes up to her and catch her fall.

Natsu: *catches her*L-lucy!are you alright?

Lucy:*in natsu's arms*n..natsu..i am sorry..

Natsu: Huh..you don't need to apologize..lucy.*touches her forehead*y-your sick!you should go back to you home..don't worry i'll carry on my back..*puts her on my back*rest their for a while..

Lucy: ..thank you..*rest for a while*

Natsu: Okay..let's get you home..*smiles*

Lucy: *falls asleep*

While Natsu was carrying lucy on the back,she falls into a deep sleep and they have arrived at the inn,where she stays.

Natsu: i better put her to bed..*puts her to bed*rest well..i will be in the coach..*sleeps in the coach*

Lucy: *twitches*n-natsu..arigatou..

Natsu: oh your awake now..better get to rest..cause every-body is worried about you.

Lucy: *coughs*Hai..*falls asleep*

Natsu: Good night..and get well..*turns off the light*

They both fall into a deep sleep..while lucy couldn't sleep much..because it's cold.


	3. Get Better soon

Natsu stayed up all night with lucy,if she is feeling well,but she wasn't well her fever stays still,and she was still in her bed.

Lucy: *coughs*i-i am sorry na-natsu..for keep you in true my troubles..*hides my face with blanket*

Natsu: you remember what i told!i will keep an eye on until your well!that's are friends are for!

Lucy: n-natsu...c-c-can i hug you..*looks at him*

Natsu: w-why?*looks at her*

Lucy suddenly hugs natsu,because he was always warm.

Natsu: such a troublemaker..just for now okay..*lays down backwards*

Lucy: *nods*coughs*

Natsu: you should drink your medicine..*gives her medicine*

Lucy: *drinks medicine*i have missed alot of events..already?

Natsu: Don't think about it that way...all you need to do is to rest.*put her blanket into her body*i will be in the couch if you need me.

Lucy: *coughs*nods*falls asleep*

Natsu: get well soon need to get your strength back for our mission *puts the poster into the table*this will make her happy..and she can pay her rent monthly...

Lucy: *talks softly*r-rent money..*coughs*na-tsu..i should get better..*drinks water*

Natsu: *walks to her*puts the hot towel on her head*their..this should help a bit.*smiles*

Lucy: a-a-rigatou n-natsu..*sneezes*

Natsu: Now!back to bed!or else you won't get better!sometimes..don't push your self too hard got that?

Lucy: Yup..i-i-i am sorry...

Natsu: why are you apologizing for?a promise is a promise!

Lucy: okay..*nodding*

Natsu: Please rest now.

Lucy: *nods*goes back to bed*

Natsu: *smiles at her*hmm...

Lucy: *in bed*looking at him*uhm..hey nat-su?*sneezes*

Natsu: yeah?

Lucy: i wonder what is happening the guild?..lately?

Natsu: Don't worry about them,they are strong!but you should get to bed now and rest!

Lucy: Okay..i am going to sleep night.

Lucy have fallen asleep but natsu can't sleep..because he was watching her,if she will be sleeping.

Natsu: good thing,she have fallen asleep..her fever will stay if she didn't have any rest.

It was midnight,and the sakura tree shows their beautiful colors in near the window.

Natsu: she could have seen this..maybe the next festival would do.*smiles*


	4. I have recover!

Lucy has recovered from her sickness,she didn't notice that natsu was guarding her until he saw him sleeping beside him.

Lucy: Natsu?y-you were here all the time!

Natsu: *wakes up*what's the noise about?yup..you were sick the whole time,i spent the night with you.

Lucy: Oh..i am sorry..i though you were sleeping in the coach or something.*hugs natsu*Thank you so much!

Natsu: *got hugged*uhm..no problem lucy! now let's go back go on a quest!

Lucy: Oh sure! i am fired up!

Natsu: hey that's my line!

Lucy: oh sorry *laughs*

Natsu: i will still protect you since you have just recovered!*smirks*

Lucy: *blushes*ah..alright..so what's the quest all about?

Natsu: let's see here ,it's said here about becoming a waiter and waitress in famous restaurant?

Lucy: According to the magnolia,a council member owned that?

Natsu: Don't tell!it was the old man!?

Lucy: You mean?Yajima-san?

Natsu: guy!

Lucy: you don't really know anything do you besides eating and sleeping and fighting.*sweats*

Natsu: oh..i am sorry..*rubs head*let's go now.

Lucy: Alright

They went to the famous restaurant,they have seen lot's of costumers,and a former council member.

Lucy: excuse me..we came here for the job.

Natsu: Yup.*smirks*

They yajima approach them.

Yajima: oh you are from fairy tail,you must be natsu and lucy i am right?

Natsu: Yes sir!

Lucy: Yes *smiles*

Yajima: Here are the costumes you need to wear.

Lucy: okay yajima-san.

Natsu: yes sir!*goes into the bathroom*

They both went to the bathroom,seperate rooms for girls and boys.

Lucy: I am all done *smiles*

Natsu: i am also done! lucy!you look cute in their?

Lucy: i..i..look cute *blushes*

Yajima: Great!okay start working mages of fairy tail!costumers are waiting!

They are working hard but lucy sees natsu eating their food.

Lucy: Hey!Stop eating the costumers food!

natsu: Oh i am sorry!*gives the food to the costumer*

Lucy: *sighs*Gives them their food*here ya go enjoy!

Yajima: Good job can have your pay now *gives 50,000 Yen*By the way?how's fairy tail going?any more troubles?*stares at natsu*

Natsu: Yikes!n-no sir!no troubles...

Lucy: it's good,more quest's to do *smiles*

yajima: Natsu stay out of trouble!

Natsu: yes sir!

Lucy: we shall be going yajima-san!

Natsu: Ja nee!

They both headed back to the guild,and natsu gives half of the 50,000 Yen.

Natsu: You can have your half *smiles*

Lucy: Yes!i can now pay the rent!that old lady will be getting mad at me for not paying *sweats*

Natsu: well see ya Lucy,your going to stay at your apartment right?

Lucy: yeah,tell every-body i am will be their tomorrow *smiles*

Natsu: Okay!*waves*

Natsu goes back in the guild himself.


	5. Secret Diary

Natsu have been wondering if he can ask out lucy on date! but he has no confident to ask her was already inside the guild and she looking at natsu. Natsu has been acting strange which lucy is worried about,and she approach and ask him what's going on.

Lucy: Natsu?are you alright?

Natsu: *Blushes* Ah..uhm?yea i am fine..*rubs head*in mind: this is my chance*

Lucy: Really?Hmm?your acting so strange?spit it out already!

Natsu: I told you i am fine!

Lucy: i don't believe you,your such a idiot!i am going to eat now.*goes get food*

Natsu: uhm...okay..*rubs head*i will also get mine as well.. *gets my food*

Lucy: Hmm?alright my table is their..i-if you want to talk about something..

Natsu: o-okay..*goes to her table*stares at her*

Lucy: s-s-top! staring at me like that?your giving the chills..

Natsu: sorry then..Itadakimasu..*eats food*

Lucy: what's wrong with you?Mataku..

Natsu: *swallows food* Huh?nothing is wrong! i am fine...

Lucy: you don't look fine to me?

Natsu: I promise you!i am fine!

Lucy: just spit it out..already?

Natsu: What?spit out my food?No way!Lucy!

Lucy: Not the food!You idiot! Spit out your words!*face palm*

Natsu: *silence for the moment*swallows food*

Lucy: okay i give up...Thank you for the food!,i am going to back to my inn.

-Lucy was ready to live and she went outside the guild-

Lucy: i don't really get him!what's up with him any-way...

Meanwhile natsu was stubborn to confess to her.

Natsu: Happy?i really did it you know?maybe it's not the right time?

Happy : have some self confidence! i believe in you natsu!

Natsu: i-ill try..i am not good with girls ya know..

Lucy was in her inn,writing her diary-

Lucy: Hmm! *starts diary*

Dear Mom,

_I don't really understand him at all!_

_is he really an idiot or is he hiding something from me_

_men are so hard to understand.._

_if he's hiding something! i will let him spit it out!_

_...maybe it's something else..i will find out soon!_

Stay Tune for the Next Chapter! will Lucy find out?


End file.
